wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
RockClan/Roleplay
''Archives: '' 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 ,7, 8,9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40, 41, 42 ' ---- Sagenose groomed her pelt savagely. ---- Blizzardheart blinked at Frozenwind. "So what have you been up to lately? we haven't talked in so long!" Yay! candy! it's - oh it's insect loliepops 21:53, March 31, 2016 (UTC) Frozenwind nodded. "You're right: we haven't talked in ages." He then paused, thinking about his sister's question. "I don't know... just usual warrior things, I guess," he mewed. --look me in the eye 03:15, April 1, 2016 (UTC) Blizzardheart nodded. "Me too. We should totally do something fun sometime! oh, speaking of fun, I should ask Runningstar if we can go to the gathering, it's tonight," ----- Sagenose overheard the siblings talking. ''What is a gathering? Yay! candy! it's - oh it's insect loliepops 13:39, April 1, 2016 (UTC) Sunfire rested on her side, dryly surveying a claw as she held it up and flexed it a bit. She was still stealing things, and most of the time, was never caught for her crimes. If she was, she made an innocent little lie, and easily got away with it.Silverstar' 17:12, April 1, 2016 (UTC) Ashkit rolled around with a ball of moss, trying to stab his teeth into it but failing. He stopped and sat madly. ''I wish there were more kits in the Nursery! everythings been boring since Kestrelkit died! Yay! candy! it's - oh it's insect loliepops 18:10, April 1, 2016 (UTC) "Yeah! And let's ask Runningstar about it, it'll be our first gathering as warriors, I believe." Frozenwind's tail flicked as he replied. --look me in the eye 19:38, April 1, 2016 (UTC) Runningstar--who was not really thinking about the gathering--sat in his den, with nothing to do. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:Runningfireclawheart We all go ] [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Runningfireclawheart a little] MAD [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Runningfireclawheart '' sometimes....] Coral tried to find moss or something but couldn't. The only thing there was was grass, which was pretty much useless. ---- Blizzardheart nodded and padded over to Runningstar's den. "Runningstar?" she called. Yay! candy! it's - oh it's insect loliepops 15:14, April 2, 2016 (UTC) Runningstar couldn't tell if it was real or a voice in his mind or real, so he just said: "Yes." [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:Runningfireclawheart ''We all go ] [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Runningfireclawheart a little] MAD [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Runningfireclawheart '' sometimes....] "Could me and Forzenwind come to this gathering? it'll be our first as warriors," Blizzardheart asked. Yay! candy! it's - oh it's insect loliepops 18:27, April 2, 2016 (UTC) Frozenwind was behind Blizzardheart as she spoke to Runningstar. ---- Heatherpaw groomed her fur, secretly wondering if Peregrineheart would take her training. ---- Slatestream returned to camp. --look me in the eye 18:54, April 2, 2016 (UTC) Runningstar nodded. "Sure," he mewed, half-listening only. ----------Peregrineheart was annoyed, ''nothing was happening. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:Runningfireclawheart We all go ] [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Runningfireclawheart a little] MAD [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Runningfireclawheart '' sometimes....] Frozenwind's ears pricked as he heard Runningstar approve the request. "Thanks, Runningstar!" ---- Slatestream went into the waqrriors' den. --look me in the eye 21:05, April 8, 2016 (UTC) Runningstar nodded. Then he thought about it, who else to bring? He had to go, so did Peregrineheart, and Autumnpaw. Because they had high ranks, Bizzardheart and Frozenwind were coming, of course, but who else? He could not bring Waterdrop, he wanted too, but the Clans would ask questions. Slatestream could go, as could Leafwind, Shredclaw, Talonfang..... [[User:Runningfireclawheart|''We all go ]] [[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| a little]] MAD '' sometimes....'' 03:06, April 10, 2016 (UTC) frozenwind padded away from Runningstar's den, going to get ready for the Gathering. --look me in the eye 19:31, April 10, 2016 (UTC) Runningstrike struggled to his paws, and slowly, avoiding looking at anyone, padded out of his den. ''We all go'' [[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| a little]] MAD '' sometimes....'' 14:26, April 11, 2016 (UTC) Coral got to her paws again after tending to her wound. I'm doing this. And I'm NOT ever going back to RockClan. ''---- Blizzardheart gave Runningstar a thankful glance and went to her nest to rest up. ---- Ashkit tortted around Talonfang's paws. "Stop that and sit!" Talonfang ordered. "No!" Ashkit mewed. Yay! candy! it's - oh it's insect loliepops 14:45, April 11, 2016 (UTC) Heatherpaw was thinking about Minnow and Pepper. ''I miss my other siblings... especially Minnow. Will they ever join...? ---- Slatestream slept. --look me in the eye 19:34, April 11, 2016 (UTC) Runningstar did not want to go to the gathering. ''We all go'' [[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| a little]] MAD '' sometimes....'' 00:04, April 12, 2016 (UTC) Sunfire flexed her claws, glowering at anyone who passed her. She's seen queens with kits, and...she kinda wanted some...she could probably steal a kit, right?Silverstar 00:23, April 12, 2016 (UTC) Autumnpaw was talking to Cinnamonpaw. "I can't wait for the gathering!" she told him, "I should be able to come this time. And it will be great! With mom back, I am sure her brothers will be happy." "I hope I get to stay home," Autumnpaw said, he didn't stammer anymore when he talked to her and he did when he spoke to other people. "Being in a group of cats sound scary." Runningstar climbed to the top of High Stone. "All cats of RockClan, come and join this meeting." He called, trying to ignore the voices in his mind. "For the gathering, the cats coming will be: Frozenwind, Blizzardheart, Sunfire, Talonfang, and Riverwish. Of course, Peregrineheart, Autumnpaw, and I will have to come because of out ranks." He said. He glanced at the cats. "I will ask about the warrior who killed Vinefur, sort of. But.... I will have to know who did it."------ "I can tell you who did it," an angry growl came from near by. "And I will! Anyone who tells me not too....I can do whatever I want! Someone has been murderered, and I know the murderer. He will be confronted, by RockClan or by me!" ''We all go'' [[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| a little]] MAD '' sometimes....'' 02:16, April 13, 2016 (UTC) (i'm assuming that's pepper who knows who the murderer is) Heatherpaw's ears pricked as she heard the voice, and her head whipped in that direction. ---- Frozenwind puffed out his chest. --look me in the eye 06:13, April 13, 2016 (UTC) Nightpaw, who was about to protest about the gathering list, whipped his head around, trying to figure out who spoke. I thought we knew who it was? Oooh.... or MAYBE I'm awesome and me and Leafwind are the only ones who know! Yay! candy! it's - oh it's insect loliepops 14:11, April 13, 2016 (UTC) . "I thought they would have told you who did it...." the cat growled. "They may have, and I might not have been listening." replied Runningstar, "and you are?" "Pepper," the cat growled. 21:06, April 13, 2016 (UTC) "I thought we were gonna say something at the gathering?" Leafwind asked. Waterdrop nodded. "That's what I planned, before I stepped down, since it was nearly the full moon." Yay! candy! it's - oh it's insect loliepops 00:16, April 14, 2016 (UTC) Thought so, Heatherpaw thought, as she heard her brother declare his name. ---- Frozenwind's ears pricked slightly in suspicion. --look me in the eye 08:08, April 14, 2016 (UTC) "Morningwing." he hissed. ----- Morningwing? a murderer? Wolfstar and Dewbrmable's son, killed Vinefur? Runningstar could hardly think this cat was telling the truth. "Very well," He decided. "We say something at the gathering, the other Clan will know about it!"----- Autmnpaw looked up, he has to ask....but he really hated the idea of speaking to the leader. "Wh-what a-a-about m-m-me? A-a-a-are w-w-w-e g-going to just say I got my medicne cat name?" he asked quietly. "I don't know," Runningstar told him. "But they will likely ask. I guess we can five you your name, though. Do you feel you had enough training?" Autumnpaw looked at the ground. "I-I think s-so..." he said. "I will give you your name tomorrow, Vinefur would have done it....but....." ''We all go'' [[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| a little]] MAD '' sometimes....'' 14:34, April 14, 2016 (UTC) "Autumnpaw, sorry to barge in but where is the Rogue?" Sagenose butted in. ---- Nightpaw pretty much forgot about what he was worrying about before. "Hi Pepper!" he yowled and skipped over to the loner. I think he's my friend. I wonder if he counts me as his friend. He's awesome! I he hope does! Yay! candy! it's - oh it's insect loliepops 17:43, April 14, 2016 (UTC) "Hello." Pepper mewed. ''We all go'' [[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| a little]] MAD '' sometimes....'' 17:46, April 14, 2016 (UTC) "Hi!" Nightpaw repeated happily. Yay! candy! it's - oh it's insect loliepops 17:47, April 14, 2016 (UTC) "What rogue?" Runningstar asked, "Coral?" ''We all go'' [[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| a little]] MAD '' sometimes....'' "Yes," Sagenose breathed. Yay! candy! it's - oh it's insect loliepops 17:49, April 14, 2016 (UTC) Runningstar glanced around. "Autumnpaw, where is the rogue?" he called. I-i d-d-don't k-know." ''We all go'' [[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| a little]] MAD '' sometimes....'' 17:50, April 14, 2016 (UTC) "It's awesome to see you again!" Nightpaw squaked. ---- "Weren't you WATCHING her?" Sagenose asked. Yay! candy! it's - oh it's insect loliepops 17:52, April 14, 2016 (UTC) "Same to you," Pepper said. For a Clan cat, he is alright.....------ "N-n-no. W-well I-I was..." Autumnpaw mewed. ''We all go'' [[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| a little]] MAD '' sometimes....'' 17:54, April 14, 2016 (UTC) "AND YOU JUST LET HER SLIP BY YOUR FACE?" Sagenose asked, breathing loudly. ---- "So... I know your not a Clan cat but do you want to come to the gathering?" Nightpaw asked. Yay! candy! it's - oh it's insect loliepops 17:56, April 14, 2016 (UTC) Autumnpaw backed up. "I-i....s-sh-she s-e-emed f-fine so I-I....." ----- "If he will let me." Pepper said, glancing at Runningstar. ''We all go'' [[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| a little]] MAD '' sometimes....'' 17:57, April 14, 2016 (UTC) Sunfire wrinkled her nose in disgust. Her? Go to a Gathering?! How gross, how pathetic, how-...what a great opportunity! A shiver of excitement ran down her spine, the familiar feeling racing through her veins. Oh, the things that klepto could steal there, treasures galore!Silverstar 00:40, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Runningstar glanced at that cat Pepper, he seemed to wanto to something. "Are you joining this Clan, or just hanging out?" he asked, if Pepper wanted to join, would it be a good idea to let him.....? ''We all go'' [[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| a little]] MAD '' sometimes....'' 00:42, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Ashkit glared up at Talonfang. "I don't wantt you to go," he muttered angerily. ---- Nightpaw waited for Pepper to reply. ---- "So we're just going to forget about the Rogue who now knows where our camp is?" Sagenose muttered to herself. Yay! candy! it's - oh it's insect loliepops 00:44, April 15, 2016 (UTC) "Sagenose, it's fine..." Runningstar said. "She won't hurt us, we can look for her later. Or send a patrol out or.....something...." ------"I guess." Pepper mewed. What on earth was he doing? ''We all go'' [[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| a little]] MAD '' sometimes....'' 00:47, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Roleplay